Summary Rewind 2015
by EmmaSwanCaptainHook
Summary: You think There is no story For 2015 YouTube Rewind? You were looking in the wrong place. Try under The Rewind button for once. (Parody of video YouTube rewind 2015. Includes my friend, Me And a bunch of other youtubers Who weren't mention!


Youtube Rewind: What really Happened.

Summary: You think you know that there isnt really explination for 2015 rewind video. You just got to look under the rewind button. (includes youtubers who werent included)

A/n: Hey guys! I wanted to expand more of the video, So heres a funny interpitation of what would happen in not freeze frame.

Regular p.o.v

"HERE I COME!" laughed Super woman, Jumping into the red and white ball pit. Her friends were laughing and enjoying thereselfs. "Wheres The Rest of them?" She wondered. It was 5 and Her party had started at 4:30. She got a little depressed. On The island Over, The party had just begun. There was kicking of soccer balls, Building Fun things and Trumpet players. JackSepticeye, or 'Sean' , started to peak up behind the bushes and sighed. No one noticed him. "Damn it. Another Party Ill never Get invited to." He sighed and dragged his stuff back to his apparetment. Who needed friends anyway? In Another building people were reahursing for a flash mob. "No! Cut!" Said SkyDoesminecraft. He sighed. He didn't want to be a director. He would rather be aweing over budder in minecraft right now. "From the top people!" He said. They did it all the way through. He sighed. "Ok Thats better." "Deadlox! Tyler! Jason!" He called for. They rushed out. "Yea Sky?" They all questioned. The group groaned knowing they would take it from the top. Outside Superwoman finally guest arrived. "Yay Guys!" She called out. They danced the night away. Out in the bus, people were partying. "Last days of 2015!" They called out! One person didn't wave out the window. That was PrestonPlayz. He was to addicted in playing minecraft. "YES THE ADVENTURE MAP IS ALMOST DONE!" He screamed. Endless wolves, (My friend youtuber), Went up to him. "You enspired my channel!" She spoke And shook his hand. "Thank you m'lady." He chuckled and did a failed bow. Mean while jack's Head Was swarmed with images of everyone saying just do it. Telling him he should get to the point. "No!" He cried. He's tears stroke the pillow. In another part, Mark was Coming down the hallway. People Gave him a dirty eye to stay away. He Needed To find his way out. How did he get Stuck?

-FlashBack-

The Door looked magical. It Had a sound of mistery. He knew he shouldn't be doing this. Not after Horror games gave him so much advice. "AH Screw it!" He yelled. He needed to know what was in here. He Wanted To know so bad.

-End of Flashback-

His head pounded with anger. Captain sparklez Joined beside him at the end of the hall. He nodded in agreemnent. It looked like he went through hell. He felt cold metal rub on his back. He turned around, His breath shortened. He heard the awefull screach of the bunny. Then blacked out.

In another room up ahead. The Bunny Curiously looked into. In This room Cause fight and dancer's To break out. "Black and blue is a Bad Choice! Its Evil!" A Boy with white and gold outfit said. Little did they know, he used to be known as TheGamersJoint. They titled there head and smiled. They danced to the beat. Gold was determain to stop the virus of black and blue. The End of the battle everything fell silent. Who had one? No one knew. But they knew that Someone had to win. In The next room, Mark had turned into one of them. His smile grew loudly. He danced and laughed evily. "Mark?" Whispered jack as he came up to the hallway. KittyForce, (me) Tried to knock jack out of the way. He Went to jack Before kittyforce did. "Enjoy your stay.." He spoke, deeply. "In Raspy hill." His smile grew as jack black out for the last time. He Went to kittyforce and kissed her deeply, Forgetting about the virus covering his heart.

Zombies growled, Well explosions filled the air. Screams were Getting louder."Are you ready to go back?" The girl asked shy. "We need to sneak so they don't see us." Felix gulped. They snuck around the corner and changed the time. Then the time turned back all on its own. Flashback Struck them. They saw all the youtubers, Like Smosh, GMM, and more. They were all doing something ecxiting. "We Are going to stay?" Asked felix. He Scratched his neck. "Yes!" She replied. She through the power button in the garbage. Superwoman Shot her eyes open. Then Superwoman Was back at the ballpit. It was only just a dream. She softly sighed. Little did she know 2 men were Watching her behind a computer Screen. They titled their heads to eachother and laughed.


End file.
